fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Megaman (A World without Grace)
|-|Rock/Mega Man= |-|Super Form= Summary This is Megaman. His backstory is almost identical to the one he faces in his games. The differences are he makes an appearance in the Fan-Made Project X Zone crossover. His most notable feats within his relationship with Megaman X, Zero, and "look-a-like Zero" Guiomar. He also makes huge effort to achieve a new transformation within the final battle. He is overall a big help. His personality is sightly different from the canon Megaman. He Uses the Chaos Emeralds to go super during the final boss, to prove the power of his heart. Differences between Megaman and Guiomar Both Megaman and Guiomar think as logically as they can to access each task they are given. Megaman's biggest differences are the fact that he tends to be a lot less extreme on law than Guiomar is. Guiomar has no tolerance for sin. Megaman shows tolerance as long as that specific person is willing to turn back. Unlike Guiomar, he believes he can do everything. This is not from his own strength, but from the one who gives him strength. This is why he can believe in Law, and Forgiveness at the same time, as well as why he shows a mid-risk mid-reward mindset. He allows himself to have fun, even if it means breaking minor rules. He does this because the heart is the most important thing, and as long as he is intact with his heart, and his heart is intact with doing the right thing, the creator will always be with him. He is a lot less likely to commit to violence due to being able to do everything in the strength of someone else. If someone attacks him, he does not fight back. If that same person attacks someone else, he automatically last-resorts to violence under the core belief of "Protection." Megaman shows a massive balance between the time he takes to think, and his reaction time. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-B Name: Mega Man, Rock Light, DLN-001 Origin: Project X Zone (Part 2 of the World without Grace series) Gender: Male Age: Psychologically a Pre-Teen child. Classification: '''Robot Master, Light Bot | Chaos Wielder '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Can copy other Robot Master weapons along with basic handheld tools with a touch, Flight via Rush, Energy Attacks | Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, True Flight Attack Potency: Solar System level (Enhanced himself to fight Mega Man X) | Multiverse level Speed: Massively FTL+ (with teleporters) Unknown Combat Speed | Massively FTL+ (Vastly superior to base) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift other humans and large pieces of rubble), higher with the Super Arm Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiverse level Durability: Solar System level | Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless (As a robot he does not fatigue), though he can be slowed down by continuous damage and lack of sunlight Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Rush, E-Tanks (containers he can drink to restore himself to full vitality, repairing all damage), Various Robot Master Weapons he copies | Chaos Emeralds, Super Adapter Intelligence: Mega Man was originally designed to be a pre-teen boy and lab assistant but has an aptitude for machinery due to his nature as a robot and is extremely experienced to the point that he begins bearing signs of PTSD similarly to a war veteran. An expert marksman and a capable problem solver, but can be a bit reckless. Weaknesses: Unknown | Mega Man is inexperienced in the use of Chaos Control and needs to be coached by Sonic to use it to its fullest potential. Key: Base | Super Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A World without Grace Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Neutral Good